Samantha
|Race = Human|Gender = Female|Date of birth = May 7, Age 779|Date of death = Before Age 889|Height = 4'3" (130 cm) "preteen"|Weight = 39 lbs (25 Kg) "preteen"|Occupation = Martial Artist|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior/Supporter, Age 789 - Age 790)|FamConnect = Valese (Older Sister) Tommy (Boyfriend)}} Samantha (サマンサ, Samansa) is the younger sister of Valese, close friend of Pan, Colm, Marron and Bulla, and loving girlfriend of Tommy. She's first appears on during the end of Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT series. Appearance Like all female characters in the Dragon Ball series, Samantha has a unique style at some point. Her appearance look like Pan's, in Dragon Ball GT series, she's different look more short height like Pan than her older sister Valese and Michelle, she's have brown eyes, pale skin complexion and long straight black hair with a few fringe bangs are hanging over her forehead and two shoulder-length strands framing her face as she's looks similar appearances like Zesmond and Emily's daughter, Michelle. As a child, Samantha's hairstyle is a short medium shoulder-length hairstyle that reaches down to her shoulders with a sleeveless pale pink dress, a white bracelet and brown sandals in the end of Dragon Ball Z series. In Dragon Ball GT series, her hair grew that's reaches to her lower back, wearing a Personality Samantha is a very adorable, kindhearted and cheerful girl with a strong sense of justice, sweet, innocent, happy, outgoing, courageous, compassionate, passionate, level-headed, mature, energetic, fun-loving, polite, determined, independent, headstrong, adventurous and tomboyish girl. She would often stand up for the other kids that would be bullied Tommy. Following her trauma, her mental health was unstable and she lost most of her sense of emotion and love feelings for Tommy. The loss of a person so close to her made her fear social attachments, and she would often avoid social interaction from this point on, aside from her father and doctors. She shows perseverance and a great focus on the battlefield, she is able to create strategies in the worst situations and to calibrate the possibilities of attack and escape from villains. However, outside of the battlefield, she sins of being sentimental and easily falls in love with Tommy, a question that she admits and proves to be very childish to her teammates and friends, which causes them to get angry with her very easily. Going on battlefields and adventures, her attitude changes when she sees a danger, as stated above, her mind focuses on the precise objective, however, she is risky and sometimes takes decisions that could cost her life, how to attack on to the detriment of her friends and family. Her main problem when it comes to being a ninja is teamwork, she is not denied that she is faithful to her teammates, however, her quick thinking in those specific situations, make it obvious that she is part of a group of Z Fighters fighter and supporter that They are to support each other. Through therapy she managed to recover to some degree, however she realizes she will never be like she used to against her opponents. She's the young martial artist to great at martial arts, because she's wanted to fight Frieza and Cell for real, Biography Background Samantha is born in May 7 of Age 779. She's living with her older sister Valese of rich and wealthy family after the death of Super Buu and Kid Buu from 10 years ago. Dragon Ball Z Perfect World Saga Samantha as a 4 years old child with her 17 years old sister Valese at the 28th World's Martial Arts Tournament, Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga In five years later after the death of Super Buu and Kid Buu, Super 17 Saga In Shadow Dragon Saga Samantha Power Manga and Anime Samantha is the Video games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Invisible Eye Blast - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Energy Rings - * Galactic Dount - * Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack - * Invisibility - * Intangibility - * Master Combatant - Equipment Voice Actors * Japanese: * FUNimation dub: Battles Major Battles * Samantha, Trivia * Samantha's name means (サマンサ or Samansa) is in Aramaic Baby Names the meaning of the name Samantha is: Listener. * In Hebrew Baby Names the meaning of the name Samantha is: Listen; name of God. * In American Baby Names the meaning of the name Samantha is: Listener. * It is pronounced sa-MAN-thah. It is of English and Hebrew origin, and the meaning of Samantha is "God heard". Feminine of Samuel. Also contains the Greek -antha which means "flower". Occasionally used in the 17th-19th centuries. Samantha became popular in the 1960s due to the TV show "Bewitched". Actress Samantha Eggar. * There is a major inconsistency regarding like Pan's age between the original dub and the Funimation dub. In the original, she is stated to be 5, while in the Funimation dub she is said to be 4. In GT, various guides state the series took place five years after the end of Z, making Samantha 10 and later 11 at the end. However, the Funimation dub states it takes place ten years after, so Samantha would be 14 and then 15 at the end of GT. * Samantha loves martial arts and she's the best friend with Pan, Colm, Michelle, Alissa, Tyler, Lucy, Tommy, Marron and Bulla. * Samantha looks alike Zesmond's daughter, Michelle who's the same age as Uub. * Samantha's favorite hobby is dancing and playing butterflies. * Samantha's favorite food is bananas and chicken sandwich. * Samantha's favorite vehicle is air skateboard. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Siblings Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Good Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Son Family Category:Spencer Family Category:Johnson Family Category:Gohan's Friends Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Filler characters Category:Film characters